Roda da Fortuna
by Tachibana
Summary: Se o lado da moeda que cai sobre o chão deixa de existir, seu giro permite a cada um deles ver o mesmo mundo. Mu de Áries implora pelo fim, mas não escolheu cara ou coroa. Quem sabe onde e quando seu caminho vai terminar? Junte-se a ele, e veja os dois lados da moeda.
1. Justiça

Mu adentrou o templo com pesar. As paredes que povoavam seus pesadelos agora apenas pareciam vazias; o cavaleiro de Áries por muitos anos tentou esquecer tudo o que aquele templo começou, mas se descobriu fraco, e novamente cambaleava por seus corredores. Dessa vez, por um motivo diferente. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue, ainda que sangue jamais tivesse tocado aquele chão.

Cada parede daquele templo estava impressa em sua memória, portanto, Mu não precisaria abrir os olhos para encarar a que estava bem a sua frente... mas o fez.

**τα παιδια ηρθαν εδο **

** αφηνο την Αθηνα σε σενα**

** ΑΙΟΡΟΣ**

Sob seus pés estava o local em que suas lágrimas caíram da primeira vez que leu a mensagem, em um momento do passado muito parecido com o seu presente. Dessa vez, seus olhos estavam secos. Mu tocou a mensagem, sem saber se o fazia por admirar a fé de Aiolos ou seu otimismo, ambos muito além de seu alcance.

Com um suspiro, Mu se afastou da mensagem e continuou seu caminho através do templo. Uma voz o chamou, vindo das escadarias abaixo, mas Mu não deu atenção, sequer a reconheceu, tampouco se importou, ou simplesmente não quis.

Atena estava agora em seus pensamentos. Mu não a via desde o banquete, e mesmo nele a deusa lembrava uma sombra. Sua expressão determinada era agora uma máscara tão frágil quanto as de suas amazonas, suas palavras tão vazias quanto as professadas por ele próprio quando ainda em Jamir, ou talvez mesmo agora. Seu infinito cosmo não mais permeava a atmosfera do Santuário, e mais do que qualquer outro, Mu entendia o porquê.

Durante algumas horas, a guerra de Atena foi também a sua. Mu era dotado de grande poder e sabedoria, passados para ele por Shion. Mas seu mestre nunca conseguiu imbuir nele a coragem e determinação necessárias para um cavaleiro de Atena. Tais qualidades surgiram em seu coração apenas durante a guerra contra os Espectros, tal como a menina Saori Kido se tornou verdadeiramente a deusa Atena e os liderou à vitória.

Mu a respeitou, então. Encontrou dentro de si aquilo que faltava.

Sim... Por algumas horas, tudo esteve em seu devido lugar: cavaleiros de Ouro, Prata e Bronze lutando lado a lado, não uns contra os outros. Aiolos teve seu desejo realizado, então.

Mu continuava subindo os degraus. Fez menção de levantar a capa, para que ela não se derramasse sobre as marcas da batalha., mas ela não estava lá. Riu baixo. É claro que não estava.

Poucos cavaleiros perderam a vida durante a batalha. Embora a deusa não estivesse ao lado deles, todos sabiam que também estava batalhando, e isso lhes dava força. Juntos, puderam superar a barreira de Hades e derrotar Radamanthys de Wyvern, que com suas últimas forças mandou a todos para o mundo dos mortos, onde a guerra prosseguiu.

Uma vez no submundo, as coisas foram diferentes. Separados, os cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze não gozavam de tanto poder, e acabaram descobrindo que nem sempre esforço e determinação resultam em vitória, uma lição todos os outros viriam a aprender.

Diante do Muro das Lamentações, tudo parecia perdido.

Mu olhou para trás. A visão imponente do Santuário se entendia montanha abaixo, mas os reparos ainda não estavam terminados, e talvez nunca estivessem. Poucos soldados restavam.

Pouco parecia importar; o que era o Santuário se não o palco de intermináveis batalhas?

De súbito, Mu compreendeu o motivo de Atena não mais se apresentar como uma deusa da guerra. Seus ideais de amor e paz haviam lhe parecido infantis no passado, mas agora ele se perguntava: quem, além dela, chora por aqueles que caíram?

Mu passou pelos templos de Capricórnio e Aquário, ambos vazios, ambos parte da tragédia que iniciou tudo. De acordo com os soldados que protegiam as escadarias, Aiolos passou algum tempo em Aquário antes de partir para o seu fim nas mãos de Shura... Era o suficiente para deixar a mente de Mu inquieta. Poderia o cavaleiro de Aquário ter suspeitado?

Suas caminhadas escadaria acima eram quietas e inquietas. Ouvia vozes ecoando nas montanhas, sentia presenças que não pertenciam ao mundo dos vivos. Em todas as vezes que subiu as escadarias em tempos de paz, encontrou todos os templos sem seus guardiões, mas nunca vazios. Dessa vez, o medo não mais fazia parte de seu coração; fora substituído pelo desespero, e talvez por isso sua visita estivesse sendo tão serena.

Kiki certa vez contou ao mestre que temia subir as escadarias. Mu o encarou, viu que os olhos de seu aprendiz estavam em suas memórias, e perguntou se era templo de Câncer que o assustava. Kiki respondeu que não, e apontou para os desfiladeiro em frente a torre.

Mu compreendeu , então, que subir as escadarias do Santuário era como atravessar aquele desfiladeiro — mas sem a névoa para ocultar os céus e o perigo.

Peixes. Mu pouco lembrava de seu cavaleiro, a não ser memórias antigas e apagadas de uma amizade que não conseguiu ser. Mu andou o mais rápido que conseguiu, impaciente para deixar para trás o cheiro de sangue que estava em cada corredor; a água que escorria das paredes era prístina, reluzente, mas os olhos de Mu viam apenas o vermelho, e o aroma ficava ainda mais forte conforme prosseguia. Porém, ao chegar no salão final, Mu teve uma surpresa.

Rosas. Rosas no chão, nas paredes e nas águas. Rosas brancas e vermelhas ocupando cada canto do salão. Mu fez menção de erguer a sua parede, mas algo o impediu: o cheiro de sangue não mais estava presente. De fato, o aroma que sentia agora era o das rosas, e os sons eram o da água escorrendo. Mu se ajoelhou perante aquela cena, e as memórias bombardearam sua mente como nunca antes.

Shaka tentava desesperadamente abrir um caminho no Muro das Lamentações. Suas mãos sangravam, seu cosmo estava esgotado. Seu poder como o homem mais próximo dos deuses era uma piada, e o cavaleiro de Virgem dançava agora na palma da mão de Buda.

Mu se aproximou, entre o alívio e o desespero. Devolveu o rosário, que havia ficado no mundo dos vivos, e palavras não foram necessárias. Destruir o muro continuava a ser um problema, pois Atena certamente precisaria do auxílio de seus leais cavaleiros. Porém, mesmo o poder combinado de todos os cavaleiros de Ouro com as armas de Libra não foi suficiente.

Até que as armaduras de seus companheiros caídos surgiram. Com o poder combinado das doze armaduras de Ouro, era possível abrir uma fenda no Muro das Lamentações, e o preço a pagar era suas vidas. Mu estava satisfeito. Seu fim seria ao lado de seus companheiros e um golpe decisivo contra Hades. Seu cosmo se ergueu, e o brilho dourados das armaduras preencheu o lugar; a flecha de Aiolos estava pronta... mas houve um segundo brilho, um brilho branco e puro, e era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Mu despertou ao lado de Shaka; chovia estrelas douradas sobre seus corpos. Mu tentava se mover, sem sucesso. Shaka continuava desmaiado.

Ambos estavam vivos.

Vários de seus companheiros estavam caídos ao redor do Muro das Lamentações, a maioria de olhos fechados, mas respirando. Dohko estava desperto, encarando o grande obstáculo que deveriam ter se sacrificado para destruir. Mu fez o mesmo, e se deparou com uma enorme fenda. Mu olhou novamente ao redor e viu... apenas... cavaleiros de Ouro.

Atena surgiu pela fenda no Muro das Lamentações, alta em imponente em sua armadura divina, mas sua expressão trazia tristeza profunda, e em seus braços ela carregava o que parecia ser um corpo. Mu nada disse, mas Atena dirigiu a ele o mais breve dos olhares.

Ao serem tocados pelo cosmo de Atena, todos os cavaleiros de Ouro restantes recuperaram parte de sua força. Mu se ergueu de imediato. Durante o caminho, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Atena carregava o corpo de Seiya, e o restante estava para sempre perdido além do Muro das Lamentações... uma gigantesca perda, mas nada comparado ao que vimos ao chegar no Santuário. Marin, uma outra garota parecida com ela, e Kiki.

Cada um deles, morto.

Mu deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem sobre as pétalas das rosas, e viu que elas mudavam de cor com o contato. Ao anoitecer, todas as rosas estavam azuis.

* * *

**「 Para minha preciosa amiga, Mesarthim.**

** Que possamos continuar amigos por toda a eternidade. 」**

** — Allec Ribeiro**


	2. Estrela

Kiki corria pelas montanhas, cortando qualquer coisa em seu caminho. Seu cosmo estava quase esgotado, mas precisava chegar ao Santuário a qualquer custo.

Com um simples impulso, estava do outro lado da montanha, mas continuava fraco; sequer conseguia ultrapassar a velocidade do som, uma desvantagem da qual seus oponentes não compartilhavam.

De súbito, a terra começou a tremer. Kiki sabia não ser um tremor natural.

— **Rômulo! —** berrou Kiki, colocando a garota às suas costas.

Rômulo estendeu a mão; sua mensagem era clara.

Kiki estreitou os olhos. Rômulo estava prestes a atacar.

— **Muralha de Cristal!**

Uma parede de luz se ergueu entre Kiki e seu inimigo. As correntes de ar mudavam de direção, tamanha a força de sua presença.

Entretanto, Rômulo não atacou.

— **Desista, cavaleiro de Áries — **disse ele em sua voz ribombante. Kiki deu um passo para trás. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Rômulo falar.

Kiki sabia que Rômulo estava apenas ganhando tempo, sabia que não poderia manter a parede perante um ataque, e que no momento em que perdesse a concentração, ela se quebraria. Deu mais um passo para trás.

— **Se pensa que a guerra acabou...**

— **Estou enganado? —** interrompeu Rômulo. **— Restam poucos de vocês.**

— **Restam o suficiente — **retrucou Kiki.

Rômulo, Diana, Baco e Vulcano. Pouco se sabia sobre os quatro generais das forças de Marte, mas eles estavam na batalha desde o início, e seu poder rivalizava o de qualquer cavaleiro de Ouro. Kiki, enfraquecido como estava, não teria chance alguma contra o poder de Rômulo em uma batalha honrada.

— **Desista, cavaleiro de Áries — **repetiu Rômulo. **— Seu planeta tem os dias contados. Atena não está aqui para salvar a sua pele.**

Mas aqueles eram tempos de desespero.

Kiki agarrou pelo pescoço a garota desacordada atrás de si e a ergueu perante o inimigo. Sentiu a armadura tremer em seu corpo, mas não se importou.

— **Atena pode não estar aqui, mas eu tenho opções —** disse Kiki, com um sorriso cada vez mais largo. Sem saber o que fazer, o general marciano se afastou.

— **Sei que os cavaleiros de Atena jamais sacrificariam um inocente para vencer uma batalha — **disse, mas sua voz fraquejava.

— **Pouco sabe sobre os cavaleiros de Atena, se é nisso que acredita. É verdade que nossa deusa luta pela paz e pelo amor, mas nós, seu santos, em vezes somos forçados a fazer grandes sacrifícios para cumprir nosso dever.**

Kiki se lembrou dos assassinatos e traições que ocorreram sob o céu sagrado do Santuário e além. As armaduras de Ouro eram banhadas em sangue a cada geração, antes de ser vir seu verdadeiro propósito. Seus cavaleiros eram escolhidos pelo tamanho de seu cosmo, e não por seus valores. Enquanto tinha esses pensamentos, Kiki sentiu a própria armadura se acalmar, resignada.

Rômulo o encarou em silêncio.

— **Seus cavaleiros cometem atrocidades para que sua deusa se mantenha inocente, é o que você diz? —** perguntou ele.

— **Seus cavaleiros cometem atrocidades por serem humanos.**

Sentia o pescoço da menina entre seus dedos. Rômulo novamente se afastou.

— **Saiba que no novo mundo, tais sacrifícios não serão necessários.**

— **Tais sacrifícios serão sempre necessários, vassalo de Marte.**

Com um movimento de sua capa, o general marciano desapareceu entre a rocha e a poeira das montanhas. Poucos segundos depois, Kiki caiu de joelhos; a muralha de cristal se desfez, e a garota agora jazia no chão duro, viva.

Kiki de Áries havia feito muitos sacrifícios para se tornar cavaleiro. Era o único capaz de restaurar as armaduras destruídas na guerra contra Hades, mas sua bravura não era equivalente a força e velocidade. Sem seu mestre, precisou treinar sozinho, movido pela raiva e ressentimento. De nada adiantou. Sua natureza falava mais alto, e acabou por se tornar um cavaleiro honrado como fora seu mestre e o mestre de seu mestre, um cavaleiro que não conseguia se levantar depois de um blefe que talvez fosse forçado a cumprir. Socou o chão.

— **Onde estamos? —** uma voz suave quebrou o silêncio.

Kiki abriu os olhos. Uma jovem estava de pé ao seu lado, tocando o próprio pescoço com uma expressão confusa. Seus cabelos róseos se derramavam sobre os ombros, e com a mão livre ela tentava limpar a poeira de suas roupas.

A respiração pesada de Kiki foi ocultada pelo som das trovoadas ao longe.

— **Reconheço sua armadura, —** disse a garota, **— você é um dos santos de Atena, o cavaleiro da constelação de Áries.**

— **Suponho que agora vá querer escapar — **perguntou Kiki enquanto se levantava. Estava preparado para golpear a garota, mas algo o impedia.

— **Se não sei onde estamos, como poderia? — **disse ela, dando de ombros.

Kiki leu sua expressão. De fato, ela não parecia preocupada... Então, por que o cavaleiro de Áries estava tão nervoso?

— Por que não está com medo? — perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

— **Se estou em cativeiro ao invés de morta, então tenho alguma importância —** respondeu a garota.

Kiki ofereceu o braço para que ela segurasse. Juntos, os dois saltaram de montanha em montanha. Em um momento, Kiki pensou ter visto uma figura os observando, mas decidiu não dar atenção. As nuvens, montanhas e florestas eram apenas cores distorcidas perante a velocidade de um cavaleiro de Ouro, e aquilo poderia ter sido apenas um truque de sua visão; logo chegaram ao Santuário.

Sua refém estava certa. Tinha alguma importância. Se um de seus generais recuou mesmo tendo vantagem, então Marte não seria capaz de ferir a própria filha.


End file.
